1. Field
This invention in general relates to a novel method and apparatus for holding heated food and the like at substantially uniform temperatures for extended time periods while maintaining a desirable moisture content therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the food industry there is an increasing demand for ovens that will maintain food at substantially uniform temperatures for extended periods of time while maintaining a desirable moisture content therein. Prior known ovens usually employ gas burners for heat and force-circulate the heated gases including fumes, smoke and like products of combustion into direct contact with the food. Moreover, in prior known devices the manner of circulating the heat does not afford uniform temperatures about or around all sides of the food, and are not entirely satisfactory for maintaining the proper moisture content in the food which is particularly important for pizza or the like.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus capable of affording a more uniform heat and moisture control for heated food and the like and capable of being constructed as a readily portable unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for holding the temperature and moisture content of heated food without direct contact of the products of combustion with the heated food.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel heat-holding method and apparatus characterized by the use of a heat-holding compartment closed off from the burner producing the heat to prevent direct contact of the products of combustion with the food and further a jacket about the heat-holding compartment defining flow passages for the heated gases which applies heat to the compartment in such a way as to heat food in the compartment substantially uniform from all sides without the necessity of a force-air blower system or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel heat-holding method and apparatus including a unique gas flow pattern for heated gases about a heat-holding compartment wherein the bottom of the heat-holding compartment is substantially spaced and heat insulated from the burner flame and the heated gases move gradually upwardly toward the sides to reduce the heat transfer thereinto.